


love me with all of your heart

by dreamyscript



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyscript/pseuds/dreamyscript
Summary: “You know that one, Dick?” Lewis asked, slumping into the bed, pulling off his shoes.“Which one Lew?”“Ya know, the one.” He flung his jacket onto the chair next to the bed, and laid back, lighting a cigarette. “The one about the moon and it’s ‘serenade’.” Lewis chuckled to himself.“You're drunk,Lew.”“Yeah.”(aka Dick reflects on his life spent with Lew)
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	love me with all of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> no disrespect to the real men of easy   
> based of the characters portrayed in the show

Richard Winters had not seen the states in more than a year, he had not seen his family in more than two, maybe three, he had lost count somewhere between Bastogne and Hagenau. He had not seen his sister’s smiling face, or his Mother’s worried glares, nor heard his Father’s stiff jokes and long laughs. He wondered if his family would recognize him, wondered if he even could go home after this. So much hate and anger piled into gun fight after gun fight. So much grief and sadness as a man who shouldn't have died,did. Dick thought he should be dead, more often than not, thought he should be in the place of many others who lay in eternal rest now. 

“Your thinking is keeping me awake, Major.” Nix grumbled from the bed behind him, Dick sitting too upright at a typewriter. Nix was tangled in sheets and blankets, face smashed into the pillow. He slept like you would think a man of his class and life would, carefree and independent. 

“Lew, you know I hate when you call me that.” All he got was a muffled laugh in reply, Dick finding it hard to contain a smile. 

•

He remembers meeting Lewis all too well. He remembers the sight of Lewis’s eyes, his big brown eyes. Shining mischievously, and happy like a puppy who had made their way out of trouble by wagging their tail and barking sweetly. It was all too easy to fall into the trap of his charms and praise. 

They met at Fort Benning, both had just completed their basic training, fresh and spontaneous, ready for action. Lewis made a joke about Dick’s hair and how he stood out, Dick laughed and cracked something wise back. They stuck like glue after that. Bunking together, working together, training together. 

After their graduation from Army Officer Candidate School Dick mentioned the Airborne as war grew more serious and the U.S. was finally pulled in. Lewis laughed at that, calling him a “Fucking loon”. He followed him to camp toccoa, and trained alongside Dick. 

Dick would ask him why later on, while they were stationed in Aldbourne,Lewis would joke as he lit a cigarette, “someone has to show you where it is.” 

•

Dick thinks he fell for Lewis after D-Day, or realized he had, he thinks he realized the special spot he had for Lewis at least.They sat in a broken down french home, an hour before they had to move out again. They had done what they were supposed to, and Dick had been so pumped up on adrenaline that he forgot to worry about his Nix till hours later. When he finally rolled up on that chariot of a tank, Dick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, climbing up as soon as he could to touch him some way, make sure he was real, he was alive. 

Dick didn't eat, didn't sleep like some men did that night, he took a swig of something alcoholic and foul and regretted it immediately. If Lewis was there he would've laughed at him, but he was here now, sitting next to Dick, on the floor of a broken home, where a family used to sleep,eat and live. Lewis must've felt his over thinking because he reached into Dick’s lap taking his hand, and pulling it into his lap. Running smoother fingers over a calloused and bloody hand. 

“You'll be ok.” Lewis spoke softly,Dick not sure if he was referring to the wound on his hand or the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He figured both by now. 

•

The next months were spent far and few between gentle touches like that. It must've finally clicked in that small attic with a nice bed and an old typewriter. They had come back from their rescue mission to retrieve british soldiers behind enemy lines in one piece. Dick watched the party in the house across the street below, Lewis already drinking most men under the table by now. He wondered if he'd drunkenly come up here like he used to, on weekend passes. After a night out he'd sneak his way into Dick’s quarters retelling something about his father and how much of an ass he was. Dick would smile fondly and eventually put Lewis to bed, watching the slow rise and fall of the other’s chest before going back to whatever he was occupied with before. 

Lewis did in fact drunkenly stumble up the stairs,humming a tune Dick was somewhat familiar with. He smiled once Lewis reached his field of vision at the top of the stairs. 

“You know that one, Dick?” Lewis asked, slumping into the bed, pulling off his shoes. 

“Which one Lew?”

“Ya know, the one.” He flung his jacket onto the chair next to the bed, and laid back, lighting a cigarette. “The one about the moon and it’s ‘serenade’.” Lewis chuckled to himself. 

“You're drunk,Lew.” 

“Yeah.” Lewis took another drag of his cigarette before stamping it out on the wall. He flung it whichever direction to pick up another time. He wouldn't. 

Dick turned to look at Lewis, who only cheekily grinned at his friend in response. “Mission go ok?” 

“Mission went fine.” Lewis rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the small bed. He trotted over like some show horse and perched himself on the front of Dick’s desk. “What?Miss me or something?” 

“Or something.” Dick huffed a laugh, crossing his arms, leaning back in the small wooden chair. 

“Or something, this guy.” Lewis pressed into the desk, inching his body closer. He grabbed the back of Dick’s chair and pulled him close to the desk. Planting a chaste kiss on chapped lips. “I missed you, isn't the same without you out there.” 

Dick didn't respond, only surged forward and kissed Lewis again. They kissed in that uncomfortable position of Lewis sitting on the hard desk and Dick rising from his chair. 

“Are you gonna keep me on this desk all night.” Lewis slurred his words in a whisper, pulling back slightly. 

“Was planning on it.” Dick murmured against Lewis’s lips. Lewis pouted. “Ok ok.” 

They made it halfway to that small bed before they were kissing again. A year's worth of feelings spilling into simple touches and kisses. 

•

After that night they moved through the lines fast, down time hard to find. The most intimate time they shared on the road to that beautiful German hotel was in foxholes across the woods of bastogne, and then their stay in that small town against the river of Hagenau. Stealing small touches and gentles kisses in the dead of the night, in the silent before the pre fire. 

Kissing in a foxhole was uncomfortable but warm. It made Dick feel like blood was coursing through him again after weeks in the snow and ice. Kissing at that makeshift HQ with a cup of semi hot coffee in his hand made this war almost seem worth it. Holding hands while Dick drifted off to a light slumber helped keep the faces of young german soldiers away. 

Staying in Hagenau was a hell different from bastogne. It was waiting, watching. Just across the river was the enemy but no one made a move to push one another. It was irritating and comforting all the same. Nice to finally have a bed and roof over your head but worried for when it would be taken away from you in a second. 

Lewis would often watch the riverfront with Dick, a flask full of whiskey still in his hand after all those months of traveling europe. He would always offer Dick a taste, knowing he'd decline. 

“You think they’ll make any move to cross the river?” Dick asked, a shiver running down his spine as the wind picked up. 

“Nah, too many soldiers finally happy to relax.” Lewis took a swig of his drink, stepping closer to Dick, their shoulders touching. “If we don't plan on it, they don't.” 

“What if we plan on it?”

“What if Sink plans on it, you mean.” 

They stayed quiet watching the frozen plains, and snow covered houses. Lewis eventually intertwined his hand with Dick’s,only for a moment before Speirs had come about barking about something a private had done. It was only a moment but Dick’s hand stayed warm till later that night. 

•

If Dick was being honest, life was too hectic to remember Lewis’s wife and kid, but as soon as he was reminded the guilt and hurt went straight to his heart then dropped to the pit of his stomach. It was hard to want to fight a war in this picturesque german town. It was hard to wanna hug Lewis close while he was mourning the end of a relationship. Dick wondered if he was a rebound, or just something to keep Lewis busy, but then he kicked himself mentally for thinking of his nix like that. 

Lewis threw a fit, it didn't help he was going through withdrawals from lack of alcohol, or rather alcohol of his choice. He was even worse off when they stumbled upon that camp, no one was really ok after seeing that. It was hard to wanna celebrate an almost victory and an end to this war when in reality too much hurt was caused for it to ever truly be over. 

Dick and Lewis held each other close that night, whispering words Dick meant but wasn't sure if Lewis did. He left that for future him to decide, for future him to see. It was worth the hurt if he could have this safe place with Lewis wrapped around him for now. 

•

Arms wrapped around Dick’s shoulders, coaxing him to slump back into the wooden chair he sat in. “Come to bed, you've worked enough, you have an early day of training the men tomorrow.” Lewis murmured into Dick’s ear, his warm breath tickling the hairs on the red head’s neck. 

“Ok but no calling me major in bed.” Dick said standing up, pushing his chair in. Lewis standing behind him, hands behind his back. 

“No promises ma-” Dick shoved Lewis to the bed, a loud laugh escaping the victim of the push. Dick wasn't sure when he fell in love with his nix. Whether it was between toccoa and aldbourne or somewhere in europe marching through the snow. It didn't matter when at this point to Dick, it mattered most how long he could stay cuddled next to this man at night, a kiss tasting of whiskey and cigarettes, he would hope forever. Long past the trails of war.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! leave feedback or even requests hehe


End file.
